


Missed Ya

by cuteashale



Series: Whatsits Galore [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, they're roommates and boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," he huffs, when he can breathe again, "you missed me?" He grins up at the off-white ceiling and runs his fingers through Isaac’s hair.</p><p>"Mm," Isaac replies, and Scott laughs, making Isaac’s head wobble against his stomach.</p><p>"Missed you too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Ya

Scott closes his anatomy textbook when Isaac bustles into the room, cheeks flushed and his scarf billowing behind him. “Hey, you okay?”

Isaac doesn’t answer verbally, just bends over the bed and presses his lips firmly to Scott’s, swallowing down the surprised sound he makes.

"Oh, okay, then," Scott mumbles, his bright smile squished against Isaac’s mouth. It takes less than five minutes for Scott’s books to be pushed to the floor and for Isaac’s ridiculously long legs to be straddling his waist.

"I’ve been thinking about you all day," Isaac breathes into Scott’s mouth, his hands pushing at Scott’s shirt and tugging at his sweatpants until both articles of clothing are shoved out of his way. "Class was so boring and you weren’t answering any of my texts."

"You texted?" Scott reaches over to pick up his phone and check, but Isaac bats his hand away.

"Doesn’t matter _now_. I’m right here.” Scott smiles and cups Isaac’s face in his hands, kissing him sweetly up until Isaac’s fingers curl around his cock.

"Ho-oly…"

Isaac smirks and bites lightly at Scott’s jaw, teeth dragging down his skin followed by his tongue. His kisses and sucks marks into Scott’s skin that fade too quickly for his liking. With a huff, Isaac digs his teeth into Scott’s hip and bites a bruise into his skin that might last until after he comes.

While his mouth has been busy on Scott’s hip, his hand has been busy on his cock, stroking and tugging until it’s flushed at the head and drooling precome over his fingers. Scott’s mouth falls open on a silent cry when Isaac raises his head and licks at the precome on his fingers, cleaning them off thoroughly before he bows down and sucks Scott into his mouth.

"Shit! M’glad we don’t have to worry about anyone barging in on us like this," Scott pants, back arching off the bed as Isaac’s tongue does something particularly wicked to the head of his cock. 

Isaac just hums and Scott’s eyelids flutter as he pushes both hands into Isaac’s curls and holds on tight. “Ah, Isaac. Fuck.” His head hits the pillow with an audible _thud_ and Scott is going to be eternally grateful that he and Isaac are not only boyfriends, but also dormmates. 

He and Stiles had been upset when they first found out they weren’t going to get to room together but now that he and Isaac were a thing… Well, he was really glad his best friend wouldn’t be barging in without thinking about what could be going on behind the door.

All thoughts of Stiles and whatever he might be doing fly straight out of Scott’s head when Isaac swallows him all the way down until the head of his cock bumps the back of his throat. Scott usually gags at that point but Isaac just keeps sucking like there’s nothing in the world he’d rather be doing.

"Oh my _God_ , Isaac, holy–" It can’t be more than five minutes later – Scott loses track of time when Isaac’s blowing him. Or kissing him. Or fucking him. Or anywhere near him, honestly. – He doesn’t know how long they’ve been at it but it’s probably an embarrassingly short amount of time later when Scott clutches at Isaac’s hair and shudders, groaning out his name as he spills down his throat.

Isaac swallows it like a champ while Scott is left sprawled out on the bed, shivering slightly, with a pen stabbing him in the butt.

"So," he huffs, when he can breathe again, "you missed me?" He grins up at the off-white ceiling and runs his fingers through Isaac’s hair.

"Mm," Isaac replies, and Scott laughs, making Isaac’s head wobble against his stomach.

"Missed you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Read or reblog [here](http://cuteashale.tumblr.com/post/73886114535/scisaac-college-au-where-theyre-dormmates-the-rest). 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
